Still There For Her
by Pricat
Summary: Puss learns he has an estranged daughter after an affair with his childhood friend Kitty but the child is in an orphanage. Can he be a good father to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**I was inspired to write this after reading about the Puss in Boots movie and the part about Puss growing up in an orphanage made me want to write something about that so here goes.**

**In this, Puss finds he has an estranged daughter who is five years old and lives in an orphanage because she was the result of a relationship with his childhood friend Kitty but he decides to take care of her but at the start he is just a friend until he decides to adopt her and then she learns of him being her father as he teaches her his legacy.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a summer night in Far, Far Away as Puss sighed as he'd just left the swamp after babysitting the triplets for Shrek and Fiona but was feeling bad as their cuteness and innocence was making him think of somebody else as he was going somewhere.

At first thought Shrek and Donkey thought he was heaeding for the Poison Apple Pub but they were wrong as the male orange feline was headed for the orphanage as he sighed.

A long, long time ago he'd fallen in love with a Spanish female cat with charm and was spirited like him and they were very great together but she didn't want to get married but today he'd found something out.

The female car named Kitty had a child, a girl and she looked like him as Kitty had said in her letter but because of his wild past and being a hitman, she sent the infant away to an orphanage here as he shivered at that thought that his childhood friend would send her daughter here to a place like this as he arrived at the orphanage.

"Here we go......" he thought softly.

His jade green eyes glinted in the moonlight.

He then heard crying from a window and decided to find out.......

* * *

Elena was curled up in a orange furred ball crying.

As usual at the end of every month was Adoption Day where prospective parents came to visit to adopt and as usual a couple had adopted her and things were going well until they found out her father was the legendary Puss in Boots and sent her back to the orphanage but it had upset her as the foster parents never told her why they always sent her back.

Tears fell from her jade green eyes as she had just came back from another set of foster parents which had hurt her as she had her young head in her small white paws.

Her room was spacious and had a few toys on her bed but on her walls were posters of Puss in Boots as she wanted to be like him having adventures and never caring if people didn't like her or not.

She'd even made herself a pair of leather brown boots and wore them a lot but some of the other kids teased her for that and because she never stayed with one set of foster parents for very long.

She then saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish.

"I wish I could find somewhere I belong.

Where others like me and respect me like Puss.

If you could grant that, it'll help.

Gracias." she said softly.

She then climbed into bed and fell asleep as Puss was watching her as he gasped seeing she looked like him more than her mother as he had overheard that she never stayed in a foster family because she was related to him which made him angry and upset as he crept into the room and approached her small bed.

"Don't worry nino.

Your life will get better, I promise." he whispered as he curled up beside her.

Elena then began to stir as Puss felt her heartbeat as he knew that she'd been through a lot since she was born.

Her jade green eyes opened but she was stunned seeing Puss there.

"Hola nino.

I noticed you were lonely.

Why is that senora?" he said softly.

"Because I live here senor.

My Mami didn't want me as she didn't want to be assiociated with my father because she couldn't be seen with somebody sleazy but I've been here for the last five years of my life.

I hate it." she answered.

Puss hissed at hearing Kitty'd thoughts of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Si.

You could use a friend like me.

You remind me of myself at your age." he said.

"Gracias Puss......." she said as they both fell asleep..........


	2. Making An New Friend

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Elena's eyes opened early the next morning but saw that Puss had gone but wondered where he'd gone but hoped he'd be okay but knew he would as he was brave and nothing scared him.

She hoped that somebody would adopt her but wished Puss would adopt her but wasn't sure hearing the other kids snicker but she ignored them but hoped things were okay.

She then smiled as she went to her room and was using a sword she'd found and was imitating Puss's sword moves but had no idea Puss was watching her.

"_She's a chip off the old block."_ he thought.

He hoped that he would make the right choice as he needed to get Shrek or Fiona's opinion on his idea...

* * *

Fiona wondered what was bothering Puss as he had shown up at the swamp and she had a feeling something was bothering him as he sighed but decided to tell her about Elena and how she was born after his relationship with Kitty but the ogress was stunned hearing abour Elena being in an orphanage and was thinking about it.

"Maybe you should get to know her first.

Then I would tell her about being her birth father.

I know you'll do what's right for you and for Elena." she assured him.

"Gracias Princessa." he said leaving.

He liked her idea as he headed to the orphanage.

He hoped Elena was okay.

* * *

Elena smiled as she'd snuck out of the orphanage and was roaming Far, Far Away because it made her feel free like Puss as she was stealing food and having fun but then she heard crying and saw some kids picking on somebody and saw it was an ogre kid her age but seeing them pick on her made Elena steamed as she fought them and saw them run off as she laughed but saw the ogre girl curled up in a ball but wondered where her parents were.

The ogre girl's hazel eyes went wide seeing her.

She had wispy hair and tall for her age but she seemed scared.

"Hola.

I'm Elena.

You don't need to be afraid.

I won't hurt you." she reassured her.

The ogre youngster smiled a little wiping tears and some blood from her lip.

"I-I'm Melodi.

My Mommy and Daddy left me behind.

The monsters with the pitchforks scared them away." she answered.

Elena understood as she knew a place Melodi could go as she led her to the orphanage but the ogre girl was in awe seeing her room but was tired curling up on Elena's bed.

The female feline smiled but she got happy seeing Puss as he climbed in seeing the ogre girl as Elena explained to him about finding her in Far, Far Away as he smiled knowing his daughter was noble hearted like he was but hoped that she was okay but he sighed knowing things would be okay as he stroked her forehead.

"I know but you should tell about Melodi.

Maybe the owner of the shelter can help her find a family that'll take good care of her but let's use our swords for a while" he told her.

She smiled as they were sparring using swords in combat and having fun but Puss saw Melodi begin to stir.

"Uno momento nino.

I need to go talk to somebody." he said leaving her.

She hoped he was okay as Melodi's eyes opened as Elena was relieved.

"Hey there amiga.

You feeling better?" she asked.

The ogre girl nodded as they heard the door open as she saw the owner of the shelter enter as Elena had a feeling Puss had told her about Melodi as she came down to the girl's level and made up her mind.

"She can stay here with you.

You guys seem to be friends." she said.

Melodi smiled as she hugged Elena.

Puss smiled as he left for now.

But he'd return later tonight...


	3. Capturing Elena

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I might have Puss adopt Elena soon.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Puss smiled as he returned to the shelter to visit Elena but knew she had been busy most of the day by finding Melodi and helping her get used to living at the shelter but he was feeling bad as he wanted to adopt her but knew that she might want to but knew if she knew the truth, she'd be angry with him because as well as being her father, he was also a hero to her.

He sighed sneaking into her room as he saw Melodi asleep but Elena was awake and playing quietly.

"Hola nino.

I see you and Melodi are adjusting well.

Why so sad little nino?" he asked her.

"It's nothing Pussado.

Just stuff." she said looking away from him.

He saw tearws in her beauitful green eyes.

"I think it is something wrong." he told her.

"It was Adoption Day and parents adopted kids but nobody wanted to adopt me or Melodi.

The other kids said nobody wanted abyvody like Melodi or me as kids." she answered.

Puss felt anger in his body hearing this from her as he knew she was special but needed to tell her the truth soon before somebody did but he knew she wouldn't be mad but in awe as she did look up to him.

"Those kids are wrong.

I know some adults who'd want a kid like you and Melodi as part of their familia." he reassured her.

"You do?" she asked him.

He laughed at her warmly.

"Si little nino." he answered.

They were then playing.

But he had an idea but he needed help...

* * *

Charming was stunned seeing that Puss was always heading to the Far, Far Away shelter where his daughter was but the vain blond haired prince needed to figure out why but could use it to get to Shrek as Puss was one of his friends but he smiled seeing Puss playing with Elena and laughed evilly knowing he had a way to get to the swashbuckling feline along with Shrek vut he needed to plan.

* * *

Shrek wondered what Puss was doing at the swamp as he was playing with the triplets but had heard from Fiona about Puss's daughter and listened to him explain about wanting to take her out of the shelter but was nervous as Shrek was stunned.

"You've never been afraid of anything in your life Puss.

But you can do it.

Besides Fiona and I can help ya out." he reassured him.

Puss nodded but then saw Melodi run to him.

"What's wrong senora?" he said.

"E-Elena is in trouble.

A bad guy took her." she said as Puss was nervous.

But Melodi was too upset to talk but then Shrek bent down and hugged her.

"You wanna tellme what happened?" he said gently.

She nodded in reply.

"Elena and I were playing in our room, being musketeers and then a blond haired man appeared and captured Elena.

I was scared and didn't know what to do so I figured that Pussado could help." she answered softly.

Shrek scowled knowing it was Charming as Puss wasn't happy.

He needed to go but Shrek wanted to help but Puss told him to stay here.

"This is my fight amigo.

But I like the help." he told him.


	4. Finding Out The Truth

**Still There For Her**

**A/N'**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**It made me want to write more.**

* * *

Elena was nervous as she was Charming's prisoner but was being brave and figuring out a way to escape but Charming had made it impossible to escape as she sighed but the blonde haired prince smiled seeing she'd given up.

"Your father would be disappointed you're giving up." he sneered.

"My Mami said he left.

I don't even know him." she protested.

Charming cackled as he knew Ekena didn't know.

"Your father is Pussado.

Your hero is your father.

He met your mother when he was a teen and was in love with her but after she gave birth to you, he left and she couldn't bear to keep you as it reminded her of you so she gave you up.

How ironic." Charming told her.

Elena was stunned but she knew it wasn't true but deep down she wasn't sure it was a lie as she always wondered why she and Puss looked so alike but then she saw somebody lunge at Charming.

It was Puss as he was attacking the blonde haired prince but Elena was stunned seeing him rescue her as she still had those thoughts in her head but Puss wondered what Charming had told Elena.

But he could worry about that later as he had her in his arms as he left.

But there was sadness in her green eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"What did Charming tell you?" he said softly.

"H-He said you were my father and that you were in love with my mother and she gave me up because I reminded her of you.

Is that true?" she answered.

Puss growled knowing Charming had told her the truth and needed to calm her down.

"Si.

But we'll talk about it later, okay?" he told her.

She nodded going back to her room in the shelter but was tired as she fell asleep on her bed...

* * *

Fiona and Shrek noticed that Puss was in a bad mood at the swamp the next day while sword fighting with anger still in his veins remembering what Charming had done to Elena as Shrek had to calm him down before he lost control but he wondered why his friend was so angry.

"That jerk told her the truth!

About her birth.

I wanted her to know when she was older." he said.

He understood remembering that Puss had told him about Elena's mother Kitty and how Elena came into the world but then after he left, she gave Elena up because she reminded Kitty so much of him but he understood that Puss was mad but saw sheath his sword as he was calming down.

"It's okay Puss.

If anything happened to my kids, I wouldn't forgive myself.

What're you going to do now?" he asked.

"Honestly mi amigo, I don't know.

I want to be a part of her life.

She probably hates me.

Now she knows the truth." he admitted sadly.

"Not true Puss.

She still thinks the world of you.

I think you should adopt her." he said.

"Maybe you're right." he told him.

Shrek smiled but heard Fiona calling him as she needed his help.

The feline then left...


	5. An Important Choice

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**In this chapter, Puss adopts Elena but finds a good home for Melodi with Brogan and Cookie as Cookie is my other fave in the movement besides Warrior Fiona but I hope you guys like.**

**I hope people like.**

**Right now I'm watching the Legend of Zorro to get me inspired.**

* * *

Elena smiled as she and Melodi were playing in their room in the shelter at being musketeers as usual but Melodi was happy seeing her friend was back but she then heard footsteps as the door opened but the ogre girl saw Puss enter along with the owner of the shelter as Elena hugged him.

"I need to tell you aomething important." Puss told her.

Elena was curious as she wondered what he wanted to tell her.

Melodi had a feeling her friend was getting out of here but sad that she wasn't getting out of here but Elena had an idea as she whispered something into Puss's ear.

"I think that's a great idea nino.

Let's do it." he told her.

Melodi wondered what they were talking about as she saw her packing up her stuff.

"You should pack up your stuff too." Elena told her.

The ogre girl was stunned.

"I got my father to adopt you too because we're friends." Elena told her.

She smiled as she packed her stuff but left as she and Elena would leave later.

* * *

Fiona and the others were getting ready for a party as they were planning on welcoming Elena to the family but the triplets along with Donkey noticed Puss was nervous about how Elena would like all this as she didn't know them but sighed as he was playing musketeers with the triplets but they weren't allowed to use swords.

"Well you said she's like you amigo?

Maybe she'll like us.

Besides she'll have the triplets and my kids to befriend." Donkry reassured him.

"Si Donkey but she will need time to get adjusted not just to everybody else but to me.

I haven't seen her since she was born.

How would you feel if you were in my boots?" he answered.

"Sorry senor.

I would be like you.

Maybe things will go well.

What're you giving her as a welcome gift?" he asked.

"A crossbow." Puss said.

"Cool!" Meatballs said.

"She is my little protege after all.

We might have another swashbuckler on our hands." Puss replied.

Donkey was in awe that Puss would let his kid play with weapons but he then heard Artie call him as the triplets followed him to greet their uncle but Puss was nervous as it was soon time to go pick up Elena but he'd found a good home for Melodi in Duloc knowing Brogan and Cookie had wanted a child but had no luck bringing one into the world so liked Elena's idea of letting them be Melodi's parents but Shrek saw him leave and hoped he was okay.

* * *

Elena was excited as she and Melodi were playing Tag outside and having fun but the young feline knew that Melodi's new parents would give her love like her father did for her but remembered Puss telling her that Melodi's new parents had been part of a movement trying to overthrow Rumpelstilkin but now were trying to make ogres and humans friends in most kingdoms but hadn't told Melodi yet because she thought she would be living with her Dad and her but didn't want to hurt her feelings as they were best friends but she heard hissing and smiled knowing it was her father as Puss saw her hug him.

"Ready to go ninos?" he said laughing softly.

Both children nodded as they left but Elena was excited knowing she would get to meet the rest of her father's extended familia but Melodi was nervous as she and Elena got into the carriage but Puss was nervous.

Ftherhood was becoming realitly.

He hoped things would go well...


	6. Welcoming Her To The Family

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope people like.**

* * *

Puss was nervous as he reached the swamp with Elena and Melodi but they liked it but smiled seeing the triplets and Dronkeys playing together but they were curious as they joined in the game as Puss went into the swamp house but Demi and her brothers Meatballs and Spam were amazed to meet Puss's daughter.

"Wow you're so lucky.

Your Dad is so cool." Meatballs said.

Elena giggled seeing Demi elbow him.

"Si it is.

I'm Elena and that's Melodi." she answered.

"I'm Demi and those are my brothers.

They're Meatballs and Spam." she said.

Melodi smiled as they were having fun but Fiona was watching from the kitchen window but heard Shrek trying to keep Donkey away from the cake knowing that it made his ADD got worse when he had sugar.

She saw Puss join her.

"So that's Elena huh?

She's cute and so like you.

Why would your wife give her up?

I don't understand that." she said.

"Si she's very pretty and like me.

Kitty wanted to keep her but it hurt her.

I left to be a swashbuckler and needed adventure." he answered.

She understood but saw Cookie was nervous as she and Brogan were looking at Melodi from the window but they agreed she looked cute and would fit in well with the movement very well.

But they were nervous about explaining to Melodi about this but Puss assured he would help as Melodi was Elena's best friend as Brogan understood seeing the feline had a wrapped present in his arms but Shrek smiled knowing it was some sort of weapon possibly a sword knowing Puss but he knew things would go well but saw Brogan go outside.

He knew he was worried about being a father and remembered when he had been like that when the triplets were about to enter the world but knew he and Cookie would be good parents.

He then saw Artie show up making him smile.

The party was in full swing.

* * *

The party was going on but Elena saw her father join her as she saw he had a present for her.

He smiled evilly as she unwrapped it revealing a sword and a crossbow as Elena smiled.

"Gracias Papi.

I love it," she said.

"I figured these would suit your personality.

Besides you're my protege." he said.

He then saw an apple and had an evil idea.

"Wanna use your crossbow?" he said.

"Si!" Elena answered excitedly.

He then climbed into the tree and got the apple but placed it on his head after removing his hat so it wouldn't get damaged but the triplets were in awe of this stunt.

"Try and shoot the apple off my head." he said.

Elena nodded as she loaded the bow with arrows and aimed but it hit the apple but the arrow was stuck in it.

"Don't worry.

Try again nino." Puss told her.

She nodded as she tried it again and managed to shoot it off his head but sliced the apple in two as they fell to the ground as Meatballs and Spam wanted to try it but Puss clutched his head a little in agony making Elena worried.

"It's okay nino.

It's just a scratch." he reassured her.

Fiona then came out and brought them inside but was examining the wound but it looked nasty as she went to clean it up but Elena was scared she'd hurt her father but he told her it was an accident and he would teach her to use it better.

She saw Melodi with Brogan and Cookie as she knew they'd adopted her but was happy for her friend as she saw them leave.

She hoped things would be better from here...


	7. Needing To Know

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Puss sighed helping Fiona and Shrek clean up after the party but they saw worry was in his green eyes as they could tell something was bothering him but knew it was about Elena.

He nodded in reply as he was trying to find somewhere to live but Fiona amiled knowing that he could live here with her and Shrek but Elena was already asleep but was tired out from the party but Fiona was nervous about him training Elena as his protege especially after the crossbow incident.

"It's okay Fiona.

I'll teach her to be careful." he told her.

She then saw him curl up beside the fire as Shrek smiled knowing Elena was sleeping soundly in Puss's room but knew that the swash buckling feline would make a good father to the child but sighed.

He then went outside to look at the stars in the night sky.

He needed a little comfort after today's events.

Fiona smiled as she knew that her husband was wanting to help Puss knowing about fatherhood himself but knew things would be okay.

He then fell asleep near a fire he'd made...

* * *

Elena woke up from a dream about her mother as she wondered where she was but knew her father wouldn't want to talk about her mother knowing that he'd left her but she sighed getting up but saw the triplets asleep but she saw that her father was asleep as Fiona was in the kitchen making breakfast and smiled but she wondered what was bothering the youngster as the young feline told her about wanting to see her mother and was afraid that her father wouldn't tell her anything about her because it would be painful to talk about her.

"Maybe I should talk to your father.

I know he'd want to tell you." she said.

"Gracias Aunt Fiona." she said helping her.

She smiled at the youngster as she knew she wanted her mother with her and her father but knew that Puss wouldn't want to talk about it but knew they would be talking about Kitty sooner or later whether he liked it or not.

She smiled seeing the eggs were done but needed to talk to Shrek about what Elena had told her but saw him waking up joining him on the ground but Shrek wondered what was going on but listened to Fiona tell him about Elena wanting to know about her birth mother but the ogre male understood but sighed knowing that he could talk to Puss.

He then went inside the house but were making pancakes but he saw Puss looked terrible from the hangover he had from drinking too much and Shrek smiled knowing the feline was not in the mood to talk about Kitty right now but hoped he would feel in the mood for talking but saw the triplets up because they heard them playing but jumping on the bed and Elena smiled seeing they were up as they were playing in the front room but Puss smiled seeing how well his daughter was getting along with the triplets and knew that she'd love it here.

But he needed to find a place for them to live but for now, the swamp was good for now but Fiona knew something was bothering Puss but wanted to talk to her about it.

Puss sighed as he knew that Elena would want to know about her mother but he shivered knowing that was true as he sighed eating pancakes as he knew that he would have to revisit memories.

"Puss you okay?

You seem distracted." Fiona said.

"Sorry Princessa.

I was just thinking about the past." he answered.

Shrek understood as he had his own past that he sometimes didn't want to talk about but understood about Puss being distracted but knew things would be okay.

* * *

Elena was training with Puss as they were using their swords as he was training her to being his protege but he was making sure that things wouldn't get out of hand but Fiona was nervous that they would get hurt but Puss was making sure that wouldn't happen but he was distracted like letting her win but she wondered what was bothering him.

"I was thinking about your Mami." he answered.

She was in awe hearing that but saw him go inside but wondered what was wrong as she felt bad for her Papi that he was feeling sad about her but wanted to know about her.

She'd ask later when he was feeling better...


	8. Telling Her About Her Mother

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Elena was eating lunch as she wondered where her fsther was but Demi knew that she was worried it was her fault he was upset but she and her brothers knew it wasn't her fault as she wanted to know her but they decided to play but had to take their naps making them happy but Elena frowned as she wasn't in the mood to sleep but Fiona knew it was because of her father not being there but knew he'd return.

"He went somewhere for a message.

He'll be back later." she told her.

Elena sighed relieved as she went tosleep but wondered where Melodi was.

She hoped her friend was happy.

She knew that Brogan and Cookie were good hearted.

Her eyes grew heavy as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Kitty was stunned seeing Puss had found her and wondered how he had done this but that was something else but she knew he was after Elena but stunned after he explained everything to her as she knew Elena was curious about her and sighed looking worried.

"I don't want her to know about our adventures.

Because I don't want her life ruined being like us.

You can tell her about me if you want.

But that's it." Kitty said.

Puss knew she wanted Elena to be a respectful member of society when she was older but knew that she adored her father and didn't want her ending up like him, a wild swashbuckling rogue.

"_It's like you betrayed yourself Kitty._

_I'll tell her everything if I want to."_ he thought angrily.

Kitty saw he was planning something as it made her worried but knew nothing would stop him once he had an idea and his mind set up, nothing would stop him.

She then saw him leave later...

* * *

Elena woke up from her nap but heard voices as they belonged to Shrek, Fiona and Puss as they were talking about what Puss had told them and about his meeting with Kitty but they knew the feline male was upset but didn't want to wake either the triplets or Elena up but the youngster returned to where she'd been lying and was curious knowing she'd heard her Papi talking about her Mami but knew he'd tell her later when playing with him but was curious knowing that she needed her mother.

She then heard the triplets were up and chuckled softly getting up and leaving the room but saw that her father was asleep which was odd but the triplets had noticed it too.

"Your Daddy's just tired from the trip he took.

He'll wake up soon but has things he wants to talk to you about." Fiona told Elena.

She nodded going outside but wasn't in the mood to play as the triplets understood knowing something was on her mind seeing her sigh.

"I have a feeling it's about my Mami." she said.

"Si.

Your Mami was very beauitful.

We met a long time ago after I ran away from the orphanage I lived in as she was very brave and head strong while I was a little nervous but our leader helped me lose that as we stole things for him." he began.

"Wow you guys were bandits?

That's so cool!

Vamanos with the story Papi." Elena told him.

Puss laughed at his daughter.

"Our bond grew stronger as we were adults but while we were still bandits, I became a hitman so I could make us money but she and I got married and after that, Kitty wanted a child or children.

After nine months, her dream came true.

With you nino.

You were so beauitful when you were born.

After you were born, I wanted to be a swash buckler and have adventure but your Mami wanted ,e to put that behind me and be a father but in the end, I chose adventure and we haven't spoken since.

But we can still be a familia with my friends.

We need to find a home of our own." he said.

Elena nodded as she knew that he was trying to be a good father as they were sword fighting like the heroes in the stories he told her every night before going to sleep here but knew she needed a mother as much as him.

He didn't think about it as he just enjoyed the moment with Elena...


	9. Wanting To Be Back In Her Life

**Still There For Her**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**Kitty shows up at the swamp to see Elena but Puss is annoyed.**

* * *

Kitty sighed as she was thinking about her past life with her husband but hearing he had adopted their daughter Elena had made something sad stir within her as it was guilt and remorse for giving up her only daughter but she was still a bandit and that was no life for any child especially her own but she would visit sometime so she could see her daughter before leaving the kingdom.

She hoped that Puss had been taking care of Elena and not teaching her bandit skills but knowing him, he probably had shaking her head but she hoped that Elena would remember her.

She remembered Elena as an infant and knew it had been a long day since then as she approached the swamp seeing Elena playing with the triplets and laughing but the young feline was stunned seeing Kitty.

"Papi there's a stranger out here!" she called out.

Puss along with Shrek and Fiona came out of the swamp house but the orange furred male was nervous seeing Kitty.

"Madre Dios, Kitty!" he said angrily.

Elena was stunned remembering Kitty was her mother's name.

"Mami?" she asked.

She nodded in reply.

"Si honey it's me.

I missed you so much." she said.

Puss looked mad at that knowing that she didn't even know what Elena had went through the last five years at the orphanage but knew Elena was curious about her Mami and sighed as they went inside but Felicia knew that Elena was worried because she didn't look like her mother but the young ogress knew that Elena's mother loved her no matter what but wondered what her Uncle Puss and their parents were talking about but Farkle had been listening but left before the grown-ups saw him.

"Her Mom was talking about being with Uncle Puss but he doesn't seen happy." he said.

Elena was surprised hearing that but wondered why he wouldn't want her mother to be with her as Fergus agreed but they saw the grown- ups come out of the house but Puss looked upset as Kitty bent down to Elena's level.

"I'll see you tomorrow nino." she said leaving.

Elena nodded knowing that her father seemed sad but wondered why.

"I'll tell you later nino.

Go play." he said.

She understood but Shrek needed to talk to Puss alone without Fiona and the others around as they needed to talk but Fiona knew that something was bothering him.

"Let's go get a drink, okay?" he told him.


	10. Making A Deal

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Elena runs off after hearing her parents argue and Puss needs to talk to her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Puss was annoyed hearing what Kitty had proposed by asking to share custody of Elena knowing she would try to take her away from him again as he didn't know about Elena until now and was enjoying fatherhood as he was teaching Elena to be his protege but kept that fact to himself knowing she'd take Elena from him.

"Nada Kitty.

Elena stays with me.

I did adopt her from the shelter where you put her when she was born just because she's more like me." he yelled.

"That's because you're always doing something un noble and being a con artist.

I was keeping her from you to protect her.

You'd probably put her in danger." Kitty retorted.

But Puss heard sniffling as he knew it was Elena but saw her run off before he could talk to her.

"Now see what you've done!" he said leaving.

Kitty sighed leaving as she saw Puss go after Elena but knew her leaving was better for everybody but hoped Elena would be happier with her father.

* * *

Elena was in the forest but upset about her parents fighting as it upset her but she always wondered why they'd been fighting but she would come back soon but she heard footsteps as she was curious unsheathing her sword but resheathed it seeing it was her father but wondered what he was doing here.

"I came looking for you.

What in the world are you doing out here nino?" he asked her.

"Sorry Papi.

You and Mami made me sad.

Because you were fighting.

What were you fighting about?" she asked.

Puss sighed knowing she would ask.

"We were fighting over you nino.

Your mother wanted to take you away.

I couldn't let that happen." he told her.

She then hugged him.

They then went back to the swamp.

But Rumpel had been watching.

He then went to find Kitty...

* * *

But he was unaware that Rumpel had found Kitty and was having a great talk with her about the past and about Puss but about Elena as she expressed to him how she wanted custody of her daughter even though her ex husband had adopted her from the children's home in Far, Far Away and smiled evilly.

"I think I can help you." he said.

"Go on." she said...


End file.
